


Hayfever

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Smutty Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Don’t copy to another site, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, a bit of angst, a bit of bondage is you stare long enough, bruce just wants to be a good dad, dick being a good older brother, jason being his neurotic self, omegajasontoddweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: As it was, Dick didn't have to stress over his heats, he could spend them with another tom freely and pleasantly; he looked forward to them, really.He just wished Jason had the same attitude. Especially, since the boy was an omega hybrid - a genetically engineered bottom that only a thorough fuck will be able to satisfy.“I just don't want to have anything inside of me!”What lies.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOmega Jason Todd Week Day 3 - Animal features:)





	Hayfever

"Jay, you can't sulk forever."

"Leave me alone!"

"No can do, little hoof, Bruce is getting worried and you know how that usually ends. Do you want another full examination?"

Jason's face fell into a pout and Dick had to stifle a chuckle at the sight, it wouldn't do to make his little brother angry when all he wanted was to pull him out of the sulk.

Well, not so little anymore. The tiny underfed calf that came to the farm six years ago was nowhere to be found in the tall, gangly youth curled up in a heap of straw in front of him. Jason grew and filled out well once puberty hit him, he was as tall as Dick now with ways still to go.

Dick felt proud, but also exasperated – puberty brought on a bit more than just growth for their calf, after all. Jason’s body matured and with that came the urges typical for his breed of a hybrid. It was a pity that the brain that came with the body wasn’t on board with any of these urges.

“Come on, now,” he cajoled, leaning in to nuzzle the sulking boy. “You know that B wants only what’s best for you.”

“Being poked by some steer isn’t best for me!”

Again, the cat had to stifle a chuckle at the euphemism. His little hoof was still so cute and pure. “It is right now. And don't be crass, a perfectly decent bull is eager to help you out, the least you can do is to meet him and talk. Who knows, you may even fall in love!”

“I don't want to talk!”

So hard-headed, his little brother. Dick thanked the higher powers that Timmy was never this difficult when his heats struck and that Damian was still years away from puberty. It was his unassigned role to be an older brother to all of Bruce’s adoptees and Dick took it seriously, but Jason was always the hardest one to care for. Not only was he a cow hybrid - a rare breed in itself - but also nothing like his general description would suggest. The other two cows they had were both peaceful and calm, motherly in their approach and friendly, great to hang out with when nothing else was happening. Damian adored them.

But Damian couldn’t stand Jason, because Jason was an outlier – more of a goat than anything else: smart, willy and stubborn. A good kid, really, with a heart bigger than anyone Dick has ever known, and he loved Bruce fiercely… maybe that's where the recent rebellion was coming from? Did he feel betrayed by their caretaker?

“Jay,” Dick started gently, nestling himself next to the boy, curling around his tense shoulders, “you know that this is for you, right? B isn’t planning to give you up, promise. He won't think any less of you.”

“I never said that!” Jason snapped.

But his eyes were lowered and his face was red – an effect of heat in part, surely, but also a sign of acute embarrassment. Oh, Jay.

“Hey, Jaybean, come on. You’ve seen me with Roy last season, didn’t you? And when Kon knotted Timmy in the spring? Nothing bad happened, right?”

They were sterile, as most of the hybrids were. Created by crooked scientists as pets and playthings, with everything it entailed – animals ears and tails, fur or scales, claws and fins, and a full gamut of holes and genders. Everything to make them more attractive and fuckable, including an animal-like need to breed when the season came, but unable to bear fruit.

Dick hated it, being a toy made for people’s amusement was something he never quite got over – none of them did – but he didn’t know how to feel about not being able to reproduce. On one hand it was one more _human _thing denied to them, but on another, he wanted to be something more than a broodmare. And if he had babies, God knows where they'd and up and what terrible things would happen to them. Bruce couldn't save them all no matter how much he tried.

As it was, he didn't have to stress over his heats, he could spend them with another tom freely and pleasantly; he looked forward to them, really.

He just wished Jason had the same attitude. Especially, since the boy was an omega hybrid - a genetically engineered bottom that only a thorough fuck will be able to satisfy.

“I just don't want to have any_thing_ inside of me!”

What lies.

“I know you like it when Dr Thompkins is giving you a checkup with her fingers.”

“Tha-that’s different!”

_Oh, Jay._ “Having a _thing _inside of you that isn’t fingers is very pleasant, I’ll have you know, you’ll like it. Promise.”

“Why can’t I just sleep it off?” Jason grumbled, trying to dig himself deeper into the straw. Dick licked his ear and the white patch of skin over his left eye. “Stop it, I’m serious!”

“And very grumpy. It will only get worse until no one will want to be friends with you. You can ask Babs how it went for her. By this time in three days you’ll be running around naked and baying for a bull.”

“I will not!”

“You will.”

* * *

Three days later Dick felt vindicated, but also worried. Jason was still holding on to his shorts, but since hybrids weren’t fans of clothing in general and usually preferred to wear as little as possible, the fact that the shorts still hung on his brother’s hips was a proof of his stubbornness and nothing else. Dick wasn’t giving them more than two hours tops with the way Jay kept stalking around the barn, flushed and angry, glaring at everyone and everything coming his way. Even Bruce got a stinky eye during the morning meal, and Jay loved Bruce more than anything.

And still, the stubborn cow didn’t step a foot into the barn years ago converted into their Play Place – Bruce didn't have a choice, creatures made predominantly for sex liked having it, and this way made it easier on everyone.

Human sexuality was something Dick didn't quite understand – they were freaky enough to create a whole new species of creatures to feed their fetishes; but there was that one time he walked in on Bruce and Ollie having sex and both men almost combusted from embarrassment. It was a weird dichotomy of lewdness and shame he couldn't grasp. Still, he was aware that this lack of understanding marked his kind in the eyes of humanity as animallistic, so they tried to accommodate these shaky sensibilities.

And, well, Bruce was almost like their dad, it would be awkward to have sex in front of their dad.

In a way Dick wasn’t surprised that Jason had such a hard time accepting his needs, and harder still admitting them; the boy was raised with humans ever since he was a baby, human hangups clung to him like a second skin. Being an omega was never something he was particularly proud of. He probably saw giving in to his needs as disappointing their dad or some sort of betrayal of his higher brain functions.

The dad that was already a big walking ball of stress, because as much as Jason loved Bruce, Bruce loved Jason just as much and not knowing how to help him was driving the old man crazy.

Good thing Dick was there to help.

“You call Clark to get his big boy down here,” he told Bruce. “And I’ll get Jay on the bench.”

Bruce didn’t look happy with the idea – but then, he rarely ever did. Dick did what he usually did when the man needed convincing: he curled his long tail around Bruce’s shins and reassuringly patted his face with the very tips of his beans. It never failed him yet. “It’s going to be okay, promise. As soon as he smells the bull, he will calm down and the bench is there to make it more comfortable. He’ll spend a lot of time on his knees, it’s better if…”

Predictably, Bruce flushed with embarrassment and agreed to do what the cat said just to escape this situation. What a big softy.

That sorted out, Dick was left with the easier part.

* * *

“Come on, Jay, give me your hand.”

Getting Jason to follow him inside the barn took some cajoling and aggravation, but in the end it was fairly easy. The kid was so muddled by the heat, so horny and frustrated that he probably didn’t know why he was following the cat at all. Dick felt sorry for his little Jaybean, the first mating was a rather important event, he’d like the boy to remember it well. Here was to hoping that after the bull does the deal the hormonal haze will drop and some clarity will return to his brother.

As of now, Jason was so out of it that he obediently allowed Dick to strap both of his hands to the side of the padded bench. Not too tightly, not to hurt; if he really wanted to be free, there was plenty of space left to do so. It was just a precaution. In his confused state the cow hybrid could easily startle at the wrong moment and hurt both himself and his partner.

Dick didn't worry about the bull, whoever Bruce chose to help Jay out had to be trustworthy and experienced. That's why he left the omega’s legs free, the alpha male should know what to do with them.

“Mmmm...”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dick knelt before his brother and stroked his face, brushing the brown curls up his feverish forehead, patting his cheeks and enjoying the way the boy leaned into his cool touch. It’s been a while since Jay accepted his affection like that, so Dick milked the moment for all it was worth, nuzzling and purring up a storm. “It’s okay, you’re fine. This is much better than walking around, yes? You can rest.”

The bench was specifically made for their females and omegas, the middle padded and profiled in a way that took the pressure off the breasts. Jason’s tits were small and tight, a far cry from Barbara’s impressively endowed chest, but even so, the heat induced swelling and oversensitivity were nothing to laugh at and every bit of comfort was welcome.

“Mmmm! St-_ah!_”

Dick took his hand away from stroking Jay’s pert rosy nipple and smoothed his ears back in a soothing motion. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

The omega was starting to fuss a bit with the cuffs on is wrists and not a moment too late Dick heard the sound of Clark’s truck pulling up in front of the barn - it was an old Ford with such characteristic cough that he’d recognise it in his sleep. “Hear that, Jaybean? The cavalry's here.” The feverish gaze stopped at him questioningly and Dick smiled, slowly raising and stepping away. Jason moaned in confusion at the sudden departure, and then once more when the cat stopped behind him to do away with his shorts.

“Damn, Jay, you’re soaked.”

Normally he’d be embarrassed, now the words didn't even register. Dick nodded to himself, more sure than ever that they were doing the right thing, and after a last long stroke down the omega’s back, he left the room.

On the way out he caught Bruce’s eye and nodded again, signalling that their little cow was okay and ready.

He also got a peek at the newcomer Uncle Clark was helping out of the truck – and oh. Oh damn. This boy was _big,_ indeed. Taller than both humans present and built like a workhorse, the horns on his head were simply massive. He already had his nose in the air and his ears were standing up in interest.

Not only that was standing up – the denim overalls the bull wore were already tenting in the middle… wow.

Dick licked his lips. Jay was one lucky cow.

* * *

_Tim would like it to be known that he wasn’t there for his own amusement. It was a big coincidence that he’d found himself in the barn at the exact moment Dick brought in Jason and strapped him down to the bench. It was an accident - how was he supposed to know that they’d be doing this today and now? All he did was fall asleep in the rafters underneath the barn’s roof, one of the few places where he was safe from Damian and his sharp baby claws._

_He woke up to the scent of heat and the scene below that had him freeze instinctively. Not because he didn’t want to be caught, but… well, Jason was very sensitive about his gander and knowing that someone apart from Dick saw him like that would surely upset him – and Tim strived not to upset anyone if he could help it. So he stayed quiet and waited for a chance to escape unsighted, and okay, maybe he lost a little time staring at the long line of Jay’s back arched gracefully over the bench and the way his tail swung from side to side, just inviting someone to catch it with their teeth… Damn his canine instincts!_

_By the time Dick cleared out and Tim thought it was safe to slip out through a window, the door opened and –oh._

_Oh my._

_The bull that entered the barn was the most impressive specimen Tim has ever seen. He was completely naked so every inch of grey-tinted skin and every bulging muscle was on sight._

_Not only muscles bulged._

_It wasn’t curiosity that kept Tim frozen on the beam. It was concern for his older brother –strapped down and defenceless when a heavily armed bull was stalking towards him. Tim liked a good knot himself, but goodness gracious, this was way beyond even what his imagination could conjure up. He had half a mind to call Dick back to save Jason from being impaled!_

_But he didn’t, because Timmy wasn’t one to make a fuss. He stayed quiet and still, observing form his hidden spot._

* * *

Jason knew something wasn’t right when Dick took him by the hands and had him kneel, then lower himself to lean over the low padded bench. He knew that he shouldn’t, but the idea as to why was too hazy to make out. Something wasn’t right when the cat was again taking his hands and wrapping cuffs around them, but Jason was distracted by the feeling of relief that washed over him when he rested his hips and shoulders on the protruding edges of the bench. His chest was finally safe from pressure and his spine aligned in a comfortable way, and he could feel his eyes watering from the sudden lack of tension.

Dickie kept talking to him and stroking his face, and that was nice too, the cat was always so soft and his hands were cool, and it was nice. It’s been a while since Dick was so gentle with him. Ever since Damian joined the family, Dick had little time left to spare his other siblings… sometimes Jason regretted it wasn’t just the three of them anymore, he missed being the youngest… he missed Bruce treating him like a human son.

After this week, he won't be thinking of him like that ever again.

“Shh, Jay, you’re alright.”

No, he wasn’t. He was too hot and everything hurt and everything was annoying, and his parts were leaking and he was going to be _bred _by some stranger, just because he was an omega cow and that was his role in life, apparently, to spread his legs for others. He didn't want it, but at this point he was so muddled and miserable that he didn't know what else to do.

Then Dick left him and Jason’s mood plummeted, because he didn’t want to be left alone with a stranger. He didn’t want anyone to watch him, but being left alone was worse…

And then he heard it. The sound of the door closing. Heavy steps coming into the barn. Smelled the new scent - heavy and earthy, easily raising above the scent of fresh hay around them… It had his toes curling.

He couldn’t turn around enough to see, his back protested when he tried, and anyway there was no point, the bull – it had to be the bull – was already behind him and Jason jumped when a pair of big hands rested on his hips. The hands were really big. And the heat the bull was giving off was immense. It was frightening, but it also made him even more wet.

He hated being wet down there, but the bull seemed to like it, if a thick finger slipping underneath his tail and brushing through the slick covering his opening and a low hum that followed were any indication. The touch was barely there, but it was enough to send a shiver up his spine and force a sound out of him that Jason never expected himself to make, more high-pitched than he should be _able _to make.

He followed it with a questioning groan, too lost and confused for words, too hot to have much patience left… he wanted it over with. As soon as possible.

Bracing himself on the bench Jason spread his legs a bit further, which the bull had to like, too, as he fitted himself between them without further prompting. Jason wasn’t prepared for the intrusion – even though he should be expecting it, because what else…? But he wasn’t prepared for it to be so _thick_, splitting him open like a spear, forcing the breath out of him on a pained whine.

Oh God, Dick _lied_, this was so much worse than fingers! So much worse!

Jason caught his breath with difficulty when he realised that the bull stopped pressing forward. The massive cock was still embedded in his passage, but it was completely still, and these big hands were on his back, caressing and stroking his tense muscles, one of them moving down his spine to press on the base of his tail. Gentle, but firm, the rythmic pressure somehow made his muscles relax gradually.

* * *

_“Drake, move.”_

_Tim startled when a small weight started to push him to the side, trying to usurp his perfect vantage point on the beam. “What are you doing here?!” He hissed at the kitten baring his teeth at him._

_“What are you doing here, mongrel?”_

_“I asked first!”_

_“I asked seco-mhm!”_

_“Shut up, they’ll hear you!”_

_Silence._

_“You’re such a stalker, Drake!”_

_“And you’re checking on the smoke detector, I presume?”_

_“I’m here to make sure that the idiot Todd doesn't end up wounded or traumatised! It would greatly upset father and Richard if he ended up damaged!”_

_So, the little asshole cared._

_“Well, I was sleeping here when they started to go at it and now I’m stuck. Stay quiet.”_

_“T-t!”_

_What a brat._

* * *

“Hm? Little him okay?” A deep, but soft voice rumbled next to his ear when the bull leaned over him. “Will go slow.”

“Yes…” Jason wheezed, bowing his head. “Slow…”

Not even once an idea came to him to free his hands. He rather liked the way the cuffs held him still, it was easier to brace like this. And brace he had to, because once the bull ascertained that Jason was as relaxed as he was going to get, he started to press forward again. The cock entering him was not only thick, but also long. Through the mist of confusion Jason was hit by a vague recollection of reading scant information the rescue foundation managed to gather about his breed, about their biology and psychology, including sexual characteristics – it said that adult bulls were generously endowed.

The thing entering him now was beyond generous. It went in slowly, inch by inch, and Jason’s breath hitched after every single one opened him wider and wider; his body made so much slick he could feel it dripping down his legs, and still the bull kept pushing forward. These big hands were on him all the time, stroking and gentling his shivers, patting his sides, and it was helping, really. Almost as much as the heat of the bull’s chest pressed tightly to his back, hard and solid, and normally Jason would be fighting to get out, to be left alone, he didn't like others crowding into his space, but now… now he didn't know what he’d do with himself if the alpha pulled back and stopped touching him, because it felt good. Not only in sexual sense, it just felt –_so right_.

When the bull finally bottomed, Jason was a shivering, whimpering mess. So many conflicting emotions warred inside of him, the most prevalent ones forcing him to move, to impale himself on the pole piercing him even more, harder, to take it deeper. But he couldn't, he was pinned down and immobilised by the cuffs on is wrists and the weight on his back, and all he could do was to whimper for help.

“Little him is pretty. Will help.”

Huh, it would seem that sex reduced the bull to simple sentences. Still better than Jason, who was beyond words when the alpha rested one hand on the ground in front of him, curled the other meaty arm around his waist and started to thrust. The rhythm build up fast and Jason had to close his eyes and grit his teeth, because this was – this was _perfect_. A part deep inside of him, his usually ignored and stifled omega instinct, was basking in the feeling of a thick cock ramming into him with vigour, rubbing his swollen walls just right. It relished in the power of the alpha taking him, in every twitch of hard muscles he could feel, in every sound he could hear the bull making over his head. It was completely unashamed about the sounds that came out of his own throat, the moans growing in volume, the whimpers when the bulging head rubbed his insides especially hard. He was going to feel embarrassed later, now he felt wanton and free, in love with the feeling of being possessed by another, of being filled so thoroughly there was no place left for shame anywhere in his body.

The bull didn’t last very long, but neither did Jason –he came on the long cock with a loud moan and by the time the bull followed he was reduced to twitching weakly from oversensitivity, hands twisting in the cuffs. The feeling of hot seed filling his passage was nothing short of euphoric and even Jason’s habitual fastidiousness had nothing to say when the bull pulled out and the deluge of fluids soaked his thighs. He slumped onto the bench and basked in the afterglow, in the warmth of another body still covering his own and the hot exhalations against his ear.

Jason hummed when the bull nuzzled him, delighted when the rough tongue ran over his ear and his cheek. A peek out of the corner of an eye gave him an image of a square jaw, skin covered in grey-tinted coat and a pair of kind amber coloured eyes.

“Little him beautiful,” the bull rumbled, nuzzling Jason’s face. “Rest.”

The omega moaned in protest when the alpha moved from behind him, he missed the weight and the warmth immediately, but that stopped when the bull crouched in front to free his hands. Now that he could see all of his partner clearly, Jason could only blink slowly at the sight of the mountain of a hybrid –and could barely believe that the cock his eyes rested on was in him just a few moments earlier. Surely, he couldn't fit all of that… could he? It was soft and still not much smaller than a forearm –his omega brain wanted to taste it.

Hands freed, Jason slipped off the bench like a wet rag, boneless and loose in every sense. The bull caught him and, in a feat of impressive strength that had Jason’s opening tingle again, carried him over to the nearest stack of hay and blankets. Jason arched into the hot mouth that started to work on his tits the moment he was flat on his back, the horns of his bull making for a convenient grip for his shaking hands.

It was _his_ bull now, for the duration of the heat, and that knowledge settled in the bottom of his stomach in a weight of syrupy contentment.

* * *

_“Guys, make some room.”_

_“Dick!”_

_“Richard! What are you doing here!”_

_“Same thing you two stalkers are probably doing. Making sure Jay has a great time during his first heat.”_

* * *

Three days later Jason woke up with his head clear, lhis body aching in the most embarrassing places, and an acute sense of shame caused by the recollection of his heat-induced behaviour. Shameless, wanton, loud and dirty.

If he had any strength left, he'd jump off the roof or something. As it was, he wasn't even able to walk to the bathroom unaided and stand under the shower without the alpha supporting his weight and helping him wash. It made the whole thing even more humiliating, but the feeling of cleanliness was more important. Thank goodness, the bull was acting like a perfect gentleman: he was gentle and didn't seem to care for the sight of two days old buildup of sweat and bodily fluids flowing down the drain.

He was also much more talkative, to Jason's shock. When they finally sat down, washed and clothed in a pair of fluffy bathrobes (that Alfred had to provide, oh god, Alfred was in there at some point!) and with a cup of tea each (that the bull kindly prepared when Jason tried to stumble his way to the sofa placed in the corner of the kitchen), the big hybrid couldn't talk fast enough.

“I deeply regret that we didn't have time to converse before the whole thing began. I’d love for us to know better prior to succumbing to our bodies’ demands, it would surely not go amiss to at least know each other’s names. If my behaviour was in any way bothersome to you, please accept my deepest apologies.”

“Jason.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“My name…” Gosh, his voice was almost gone. “Is Jason. You?”

“Oh, certainly. Delighted to make your acquaintance, Jason. The name I was given by my first owner is Bizarro, but as you can see, it’s not very flattering. Please call me Bill.”

Bill. It was hilariously inadequate for such a big person, with such eloquent manner of speech. Jason felt like a simpleminded pleb next to the bull who had spent the last days communicating with three word sentences. He was almost too tired to care, but not too tired to answer politeness with politeness.

"Nice to meet you, Bill," he said shyly, trying and failing to call on his usual self-assurance. It might have been the hormones still in his blood or the sheer difference in their sizes, but he still felt small and weak next to that male, childish almost. "Thanks… Thanks for the help, I guess."

God he was so awkward.

"No thanks at all needed." The bull rubbed the back of his neck, but his posture didn't convey embarrassment, only calm, solid reassurance. "I'm glad to be of service. There aren't many of our kind in the state, I'm glad you didn't have to suffer alone." The last was spoken with a sincere eyes trying to meet Jason's abashed ones.

God, he was so nice Jason didn't know what to do with himself. Bill was so different from what he was expecting a bull to be. A giant, yes, but he was so gentle with Jason and so attentive, and the sex itself was mind-blowingly good, too.

"If you… I-I mean, I'm also glad you were the one to…" he stumbled over his words, trying to make sense when all he wanted to do was to climb the bull and curl up in his lap. "If you'd like…we could maybe, next time…"

Bill's eyes grew round at the stuttering offer. "Oh, I'd be delighted!" He exclaimed. "Even more, honoured that someone as lovely as you would consider my services!"

Oh god. Jason hid his face in his hands and trembled from not knowing _what to do with himself._ He was either going to cry or selfcombust.

He might have just fallen a little bit in love.

Goddamn, Dick was never going to let him live it down.


End file.
